La Dura Realidad
by GabrielleDeLaCroix
Summary: Re edición. La vida es querer sin motivo, sufrir siempre, luchar para morir, y así por los siglos de los siglos. AU y OoC
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

I

En su cabeza todo daba vueltas, intentaba una y otra vez abrir sus ojos, pero le resultaba imposible. Se sentía ahogado, sin poder sacar el aire de sus pulmones, ni la voz de su garganta. Recurría a su memoria sin poder encontrar aquella respuesta que ansiaba, aquella que le hiciera comprender que demonios ocurría. Lo único cierto era ese maldito dolor en su garganta, y ese sabor sanguinolento en su boca.

No supo cuanto tiempo fue, si fueron minutos o habían pasado horas, pero al fin sus párpados le obedecían, y poco a poco fue capaz de abrir sus ojos.

Estaba claro, una claridad que le incomodaba, que le impedía observar, darse cuenta de que ocurría, de lo que lo rodeaba; cerró y abrió una y otra vez, intentando aclarar su visión, y poco a poco una silueta se fue situando ante él. Era Temari.

Con cada minuto que pasaba sus ideas se iban ordenando. Estaba recostado sobre una cama, un fino tubo ingresaba por su nariz, y de su brazo salían unas delgadas mangueras que iban a dar a una bolsa de suero. Intentó mover sus manos pero sus muñecas estaban sujetas a la camilla por un par de correas.

Miró a su hermana, quien ya no estaba sola, había más personas ahí, gente que él no lograba reconocer, y la mente seguía dándole vueltas, jugando con sus recuerdos y mezclándolo con imágenes oníricas.

Temari secó con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que no lograba reprimir, y le dedicó una sonrisa al menor de sus hermanos, quien yacía sobre esa camilla hacía tres días, y quien por fin había despertado de su inconsciencia.

La culpa se mezclaba con el dolor. Era _**su**_ culpa. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber pasado por la cabeza que Gaara podría estar solo unos días? Debió haber advertido la situación, ella ya no era responsable solo de sí misma, si no también de su hermano menor. Con su padre fuera de la ciudad a causa de los negocios, su otro hermano de gira con su compañía de teatro, y una madre quien no era más que un lejano recuerdo de su niñez, era ella quien debía hacerse cargo.

Su pecho le dolía, la angustia la ahogaba de a poco, ese dolor punzante en el pecho que a momentos no la dejaba respirar. Sí, definitivamente había sido su culpa...

Agradecía al cielo verlo abrir sus ojos, verlo despertar, luego de los días y las noches más largas de toda su existencia, recordando una y otra vez la imagen de su hermano pequeño botado sobre el suelo de su habitación, completamente pálido, rodeado por un par de botellas de vodka, cajas de pastillas y el charco de sangre que se extendía por la alfombra. Un grito desesperado salió de su boca, pero supo que nadie llegaría. Sin saber de dónde sacó la templanza necesaria tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de urgencia.

En menos de diez minutos, se encontraba dentro de la ambulancia, junto a dos paramédicos quienes vigilaban los signos vitales del joven, rumbo a la clínica.

De eso ya iban tres días, durante los cuales sus ojos no se habían cerrado, durante los cuales las únicas veces que había salido de esa habítación fueron por petición de los médicos.

Le sonrió, aguantó con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos y aferrarlo a su vida, las ganas de decirle, de repetirle una y otra vez que se arrepentía de todas aquellas veces que le dijo que lo odiaba, que le dijo que nunca debió haber nacido, todas esas veces en que lo culpó de la ausencia de su madre, y de que su padre se hubiese apagado. Pero se contuvo, y se limitó a acariciar una de sus manos, más pálidas que de costumbre.

De pronto, todos aquellos recuerdos que Gaara había querido reprimir se agolparon en su cabeza... Aquella sensación de vacío, la desesperanza, la ganas de estar en cualquiern lado menos ahí, o mejor aún, de no estar. La soledad que rodeaba su existencia, un cuarto vació, no... No solo un cuarto, si no toda su existencia.

No lo había logrado, había tomado la decisión más importante de su vida pero no lo había logrado. Se sentía asqueado de si mismo, no era más que un maldito mediocre que ni si quiera era capaz de poner fin a su miseria.

Había llegado quien parecía ser el médico a cargo; lo miró detenidamente, luego de unos segundos logró reconocerlo, era su psiquiatra.

Cuantro años de tratamiento, de pastillas, antidepreivos, estabilizadores del ánimo, controles, exámenes de sangre, terapia psicológica, malditos ejercicios de habilidad social, para finalmente tener que estar ahí, atrapado en una vida que la verdad, no le interesaba, que no tenía ganas de vivir.

Quiso gritar, la sonda salió rápidamente de su nariz, lo que podujo un dolor agudo.

-No te preocupes, ahora inhala un poco de aire- indicó el médico.

El joven lo miró fijo, como si en esa mirada pudiese transmitirle todo el odio que sentía en ese momento, odio hacia él, hacia su familia, hacia sus compañeros de clase, hacia el mundo y sobre todo, hacia sí mismo.

Inhaló, una y otra vez, le resultaba dificultoso, y el sabor a sangre se intensificaba cada vez que respiraba. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, arrepintiéndose de haberlos abierto en un primer lugar.

Sí, se arrepentía de abrir sus ojos, se arrepentía de no haber hecho las cosas mejor y no poder estar muerto de una buena vez.

Los recuerdos cada vez se intensificaban más.

Estaba en su casa, encerrado en su habítación, luego de una de sus sesiones semanales de terapia. Hacía un tiempo que la idea rondaba su cabeza, luego de analizar durante varios días las opciones que tenía, había decidido suicidarse. Aprovecharía que se quedaría solo un par de días, debido a los viajes de sus familiares, y lo haría. Había logrado acumular una buena cantidad de farmacos, tenía en su cabeza fija la idea de un cóctel previo al gran viaje. Sacó una de las botellas de vodka que su hermano mantenía escondidas en su cuarto, una botella de vino tinto de la despensa, y un par de cervezas que había comprado a unos compañeros de curso. Además compró un par de navajas de afeitar, que utilizaría para acelerar las cosas.

Se sentó en el piso de su habitación, y sacó todas las pastillas que tenía, mientras se bebía la primera botella de cerveza. Ordenó las pildoras por tipo, y luego, por color. Primero, las de color naranja, que tragó con lo que quedaba de cerveza, y luego, las blancas más grandes, acompañadas por el vino, cuyo amargo sabor se fundía con la amargura de su alma. Siguieron las pastillas blancas más pequeñas, y luego, para coronar la noche, el vodka. Cuando notó queya todo sentido común se alejaba de su mente, tomó una de las navajas, y rasgó su antebrazo, desde la articulación del codo hasta la muñeca. La sangre no tardó en comenzar a fluir... La observó extasiado, y repitió la acción en su otro brazo. Al fin, toda la tristeza, todo el dolor, todos aquellos días sin sentido, que solo pasaban porque es imposible detener el tiempo, todo... Todo llegaría a su fin. Por primera vez en su vida, sonreía... Y la angustia incesante desaparecía de su pecho...

Sus ojos se cerraron, y su cuerpo, lentamente resbaló hasta quedar por completo en el suelo, mientras éste se teñía de carmesí.

-¿Por qué Dios?- se cuestionaba una y otra vez. -¿Por qué tengo que seguir acá?

II

-¿Por qué Dios?- se cuestionaba una y otra vez. -¿Por qué tengo que seguir acá?

Falseaba su sonrisa, lo hacía porque no quedaba otra opción, porque no había espacio para la verdad, y es que ¿Cómo decirle a él que no soportaba cada palabra que salía de su boca? ¿Cada sonrisa que le dedicaba a esa mujer que no era ella? No, simplemente no podía... Desde hace tiempo atrás se lo había prometido, se conformaría con ser su amiga, con acompañarlo cuando él lo necesitara, con aconsejarlo y animarlo a luchar por ella, por esa chica a la que envidiaba desde lo más profundo de su alma. Pero era obvio, para cualquiera que no fuera ese jovencito de rubio cabello, que sus ojos albergaban un profundo amor, una devoción a prueba de fuego. Era claro, transparente como su mirada, era ridículo incluso, odioso en cierta forma, ver como sus mejillas ardían cada vez que cruzaban palabras, pero él era un idiota.

Llegó a su casa aquella tarde ya sin energía, habían sido horas de oírlo hablar de Sakura, de sus bellos ojos verdes, de su hermoso cabello, de su voz, su fortaleza, su inteligencia, y su estúpida obsesión con el popular de la clase... ¿Acaso él no era un estúpido también, al obsesionarse con esa chica y no darse cuenta de que ella era capaz de entregarle su corazón en una bandeja si se lo pidiera?

Se recostó sobre su cama y escondió su rostro entre las almohadas... Quedaba poco para entrar a clases nuevamente y su infierno se intensificaría. Debía comenzar a practicar sus caretas, sus gestos, sus máscaras que la ayudarían a ocultar aquel calvario que le significaba ser compañera de clases de la persona que amaba, y amiga de quien a su vez, era la causa de que todos sus sueños se vinieran abajo.

Bue, luego de años, retomé eta vieja historia que no terminé y la re escribo, espero les agrade la idea, que es, básicamente completar el argumento, y agregarle algunos elementos que no pude agregar antes.


	2. 1

**I**

Se sentó al borde de la cama, llevaba al menos dos horas despierto, y su alarma había comenzado a sonar, las seis en punto de la mañana, debía alistarse para su nuevo primer día.

No es que fuera la primera vez que asistía a un nuevo instituto, estaba acostumbrado a ello, a causa del trabajo de su padre los cambios eran parte de su vida. Por lo mismo, el desarrollo de habilidades sociales no era algo que se le diera natural. ¿Para qué hacer amigos? ¿Para qué confiar? Si al final, todo, absolutamente todo terminaba por desvanecerse.

Se sentía extraño, no podía describir las emociones que lo recorrían... Habían pasado cuatro meses desde aquel incidente, pero sentía que todo seguía igual. Seguía vacío; frío y vacío.

Salió de la ducha, su rojizo cabello aún estilaba agua tibia; se miró al espejo, estaba pálido y ojeroso, no tenía buena cara, pero ya se le había vuelto normal ver a esa persona en el espejo, a ese ser que él ya no reconocía.

Regresó a su cuarto y se vistió, tomó su bolso y sacó un pequeño reproductor de música, se colocó los audífonos, tomó sus cosas y salió, para bajar hasta el primer piso.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te lleve? Tengo mi automóvil fuera del estacionamiento Gaara.

-No gracias, tomaré el tren subterráneo- respondió.

-Que tengas un buen día, cuídate.

-Gracias Temari.

Y lo dejó ir, no le diría nada más, sabía que no conseguría mucho con seguir hablándole, ya que el chico simplemente la ignoraba, y ella lo entendía. A pesar de que tenía la esperanza de que con el tratamiento, Gaara cambiara un poco, al menos lo suficiente, para abandonar ese aislamiento auto impuesto.

**II**

Hacía frío, y la brisa helada quemaba su rostro, aumentando su palidez espectral. Llegó a la estación del tren y luego de pagar su pasaje llegó hasta la zona de los andenes. No había mucha gente a esa hora de la mañana, al parecer, había salido muy temprano de casa. Llegó el tren y subió a uno de los vagones. Notó que varios de los pasajeros eran estudiantes qu usaban el mismo uniforme que él llevaba, y se preguntaba si alguno de ellos sería de su clase.

Suspiró... Estaba cansado, agotado de llevar esa vida que no deseaba, y que sentía que continuaba por culpa, ya que recordar todo lo que había hecho sentir a su familia lo sumía irremediablemente en una sensación de culpa que terminaba por angustiarlo, por encerrarlo en un laberinto de emociones que solo lograban ahogarlo todavía más.

Escuchaba risas, sonidos de alegría que inundaban el vagón, sonidos que traspasaban sus audífonos, que traspasaban su alma, recordándole lo vacía que estaba. Él no tenía motivos para reír, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la última vez que lo había hecho, no recordaba como se sentía aquello que algunos llamaban felicidad... Solo se aferraba a la esperanza de que quizás el tren se descarrilara, o algún conductor ebrio lo atropellara, y así, esa presión en su pecho se iría para siempre. Y con ese pensamiento "alentador", continuó su viaje, ignorando a ese mundo exterior al cual no pertenecía.

**III**

La ceremonia de bienvenida del año escolar probablemente ya estaba terminando, pero a ella poco le importaba. Y no es que fuera una rebelde, por el contrario, durante el año daba su máximo esfuerzo para obtener buenas calificaciones y no tener problemas con su padre, quien era un hombre exigente. Pero de vez en cuando, necesitaba escapar; desvincularse de todo aquello que la hacía pensar, que la mantenía atada a esa vida que la verdad ya poco le importaba.

Entró a un pequeño café que se había instalado hace un par de años cerca del instituto y se dirigió hasta el baño; de su bolso sacó algo de ropa, la cual reemplazó el uniforme que llevaba, y unas zapatillas. Guardó el resto de prendas dentro de su bolso y salió, para caminar hacia una de las mesas, hacia **su** mesa, donde llegaba la correcta cantidad de luz, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la ventana para pasar inadvertida a los transeuntes que pasaban por fuera del local.

Miró a su alrededor, Tamaki, el chico que atendía la barra le sonrió mientras levantaba una de sus manos para saludarla, a lo cual ella respondió con un gesto similar, y algo de ardor en sus mejillas.

Por fin logró sentarse, y de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, un encendedor y un libro, mientras esperaba pacientemente la taza de café negro que ya era su costumbre. Tímidamente encendió un cigarrillo, y se dispuso a leer.

**IV**

Era apenas medio día, pero la jornada escolar había llegado a su fin, o al menos eso había decidido la directora del establecimiento, apoyada por el consejo escolar; y sin haberse sacado los audífonos durante toda la mañana, salió del edificio camino a perderse por un par de horas.

No tenía muy claro que hacer, había llegado a la ciudad hacía solo un par de semanas, por lo que no conocía muy bien el lugar, pero los deseos de no llegar a su casa eran más fuertes que cualquier atisbo de sentido común.

No alcanzó a llegar muy lejos cuando se encontró con un local que llamó su atención, un café inserto entre esos edificios. Pudo oír el sonido de la campanilla al cruzar la puerta, miró el interior de reojo y caminó hacia una de las mesas del fondo. Se sentó y colocó uno de sus codos encima de la mesa, para afirmar su cabeza sobre una de sus manos. Observó todo el entorno, cada rincón, cada detalle, le agradó el ambiente del lugar.

-Bienvenido, mi nombre es Tamaki, ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?

Miró al mesero de pies a cabeza, se trataba de un chico de unos veinte años, probablemente universitario, mediana estatura, cabello y ojos castaños, y una sonrisa bastante llamativa.

-Deseo mirar la carta- contestó el pelirrojo.

Tamaki le entregó un menú; la variedad no era mucha, pero al menos tenía café.

-Un expresso, y un vaso de agua.

-¿Algo para comer?- preguntó sonriente, pero no recibió respuesta, su cliente lucía perdido, y la música que salía de sus audífonos había aumentado considerablemente de volumen.

Recorrió el local un par de veces con su mirada, mientras cambiaba las pistas de su reproductor, hasta encontrar algo que lo dejara satisfecho. Inesperadamente, sus ojos dieron con el único otro cliente del lugar. La miró fijo durante un buen rato, pero notó que ella no se había dado cuenta de su escrutino, pues estaba concentrada leyendo un libro el cual acaparaba toda su antención.

Su cabello era negro y largo, llegaba mucho más abajo de sus hombros, y sobre su frente lucía un flequillo, que contrastaba notablemente con la claridad de su piel, era casi tan pálida como él. Aparentaba unos diecisiete años, y lo que más le llamó su atención fueron sus ojos, sus grandes ojos color gris.

De pronto, sintió un aire frío recorrer su espalda, sacó la vista del libro que leía y miró a su alrededor; justo frente a su mesa había un joven con uniforme de secundaria, que la observaba fijamente.

No pudo evitarlo, por más que se había prometido ser más relajada, ser menos tímida, sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Se había sonrojado una vez más, desde que tenía uso de razón, la única reacción que tenía para casi todos los acontencimientos de su vida, era ese maldito sonrojo que delataba su extrema timidez, su incapacidad de enfrentar cualquier situación que la pusiera bajo algo de estrés.

Bajó su mirada y tomó aire un par de veces, mientras apretaba su libro. No quería irse, pero se le hacía muy difícil volver a sentirse cómoda nuevamente. Poco a poco levantó la vista, quería fijarse en la persona que la había puesto en aquella situación.

Al principio divisó su uniforme, y se percató que era el uniforme masculino de su instituto; subió algo más su mirada y vio una mano que reposaba sobre la mesa, los dedos eran delgados y la piel que la cubría era blanca, incluso parecía más blanca que la suya. Poco a poco tomó el valor para mirar su rostro, encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes que la observaban fijamente.

-Que bello color- pensó.

Luego reparó en su cabello, de color rojizo, tan intenso como el color que ahora lucía en su rostro. Al tomar consciencia de que se miraban fijamente, solo atinó a soreírle, y a volver su mirada hacia el libro que leía, tratando de convencerse de que nada había ocurrido.

-¡Que vergüenza! ¡Que vergüenza!- pensó, mientras sujetaba su libro aún más fuerte.


	3. 2

I

-Aquí tiene joven- dijo, mientras colocaba sobre la mesa una taza con café humeante, y un vaso de agua, para luego alejarse camino a la otra mesa ocupada.

-Hinata ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Un refresco? ¿Algo para comer?

-No... Na-nada, gracias...

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, años de fonoaudiólogo a la basura y todo por no saber enfrentar una mirada. Desde que podía recordar, siempre era igual, el sonrojo, ese maldito tartamudeo, y la imagen de la mirada estricta y reprobatoria que su padre le otorgaba cada vez que no era capaz de hilar una oración completa.

Continuó hojeando su libro, evitando mirar fijamente a aquel chico pelirrojo; decidió sacar otro cigarrillo, tal vez con algo de nicotina sus nervios se relajarían, buscó su encendendor en los bolsillos, sobre la mesa, en su bolso, pero nada, al parecer lo había perdido y ahora se sentía aún más idiota con un cigarro apagado entre sus labios, la frente sudorosa y sus mejillas afiebradas. Revolvió su mochila una y otra vez... Maldición, ni siquiera una caja de fósforos que la salvara de la situación. Sentía que el poco aire que aspiraba no era suficiente para respirar tranquila ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No le encontraba sentido a su reacción, y menos, que la causa fuera alguien a quien nunca había visto.

Y, mientras sus pensamientos se agolpaban dentro de su cabeza, una voz la hizo volver en sí.

-Estaba en el suelo.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, al ver que una pálida mano acercaba su encendedor violeta hacia su cigarrillo que seguía entre sus labios.

-Gracias- susurró, con volumen apenas audible.

Él dejó el encendedor sobre la mesa, y luego se alejó, hasta llegar a la puerta, para terminar de desaparecer. Ella suspiró, otra vez estaba sola, y podría continuar su rutina en paz, sin miradas inquisidoras ni mejillas rosadas.

II

Salió de la tienda, y sin saber el motivo preciso, se sintió algo ofuscado, es decir, ¿Acaso la chiquilla esa tenía algún problema? ¿Acaso era muy difícil decir gracias mirando a la cara? Se había levantado a recoger su maldito encendedor y lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue que ella moviera sus labios mientras mantenía sus ojos pegados a la mesa. Sus ojos pegados a la mesa... Sus ojos. Eso era, eso fue...

Lo primero que le llamó la antención de aquella chica fueron sus ojos, grandes, de pestañas largas y un color gris que nunca había visto; y esa expresión, esa mirada que le recordaba a las fotografías que guardaba con recelo, que mantenía escondidas en el libro del cajón de su velador, y que todas las noches, sobre todo aquellas en que estaba solo, contemplaba durante la madrugada por horas, hilando historias no contadas, imaginando diálogos que nunca serían dichos, soñando sonrisas que le habían sido negadas.

-Mamá...

Se detuvo en seco, respiró un par de veces y subió el volumen de su reproductor de música, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa, perdiéndose en las melodías que retumbaban en su mente. Era necesario no pensar, no sentir, era la única manera de mantener el control.

III

El viento había comenzado a soplar más fuerte, golpeando su rostro y meciendo su cabello, dejándolo completamente desordenado, pero no le importaba. Como le gustaba aquella sensación, el frío atravesando su cuerpo, calando en sus huesos, recordándole lo que se sentía estar viva. Llegó hasta la estación y pagó su boleto, subió al tren y se sentó hacia el final del vagón.

Una muchacha se sentó a su lado, llevaba un vestido rojo, de bello color rojo, rojo, como su cabello...

¿Qué había sido eso? Su mirada era tan intensa que se sentía traspasada, esos ojos verdes fijos en ella. Nunca había sentido algo así, él la había visto, la había observado, a ella, que acostumbraba ser invisible, que solía pasar desapercibida, tanto en su casa como en el instituto, nadie verdaderamente reparaba en ella. Eso lo había aprendido hace años, personas como ella no habían nacido para protagonizar historias, no... Ella era un personaje secundario en su propia vida. Suspiró cansada, debía apresurarse, su madre ya le había advertido que esa noche tendrían invitados a cenar.

Siempre era así, vestidos elegantes, zapatos costosos, joyas sobrevalorizadas. Al menos una vez a la semana debía asistir con sus padres a alguna cena de negocios, a algún hotel, o club de campo; era parte del encanto de ser la primogénita y por tanto heredera de las empresas de su familia.

Buscó las llaves en sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta de entrada, dejó sus zapatillas a un lado y subió a su cuarto. Podía oír algo del ruido de las sirvientas que entraban y salía de la cocina a la sala del comedor, arreglando los detalles para la importante cena de la noche. Su padre se había asociado con un poderoso comerciante proveniente de Osaka, y hoy vendría a su casa con toda su familia, cumpliendo con el protocolo necesario para esos casos.

Mientras se desnudaba, abrió la puerta de su armario, dudando si usar un vestido azul que su madre había adquirido para ella, o tal vez la yukata que su padre le había pedido tantas veces que usara. Tal vez, ahora, le daría una oportunidad... No tenía que salir de casa así que no tendría problemas con el traje, y podía subir a cambiárselo cuando ella quisiera. Pero antes, se daría un baño.

IV

Estaba hastiado, odiaba tener que romper con su rutina para cumplir con compromisos familiares que simplemente le resultaban absurdos. Su padre era el de los negocios, ¿Por qué no asistía solo? Pero no era el caso, y se veía arrastrado en aquella ola de acontecimientos estresantes y que nada le interesaban. Terminó de abotonar la camisa blanca que usaría. Fue hasta el baño y miró su rostro en el espejo, pálido y ojeroso, tomó su cepillo de dientes y puso algo de pasta, se cepilló con cuidado y luego enjuagó su boca. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello, intentando ordenarlo y volvió a su cuarto, ignorando la petición de su hermana, se puso zapatillas en vez de zapatos; en verdad, que se diera por satisfecha con que lo acompañara, no cedería en nada más. Estaba listo, con un traje de correcto color negro, camisa blanca, corbata algo suelta de color verde y sus zapatillas preferidas. Tomó su reproductor y lo colocó en uno de sus bolsillos.

Alguien golpeó su puerta.

-Gaara ¿Estás listo?

-Sí.

Salió de su cuarto y se encontró con su hermana, quien vestía un elegante vestido verde, y llevaba algo de maquillaje sobre su rostro.

-El automóvil está afuera, debemos ir a recoger a papá a su oficina.

-Ok- respondió, y comenzó a acomodar sus audífonos en sus orejas.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al edificio coorporativo donde ahora trabajaba el jefe de familia. Unos quince minutos en automóvil, y se estacionaron al frente de un edificio de unos treinta y cinco pisos, parecía hecho de cristal, grandes ventanales cubrían las paredes, el estilo era marcadamente americano.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que un hombre, de unos cuarenta y tantos, abordó el automóvil que ahora partía a su nuevo destino. Llevaba un traje gris oscuro, su cabello era de un color castaño rojizo y sus rasgos, muy similares a los de su hijo menor, aunque de piel y ojos algo más oscuros.

Nuevamente las ruedas comenzaron a moverse, nadie dijo nada, y él, solo miró el reflejo de su padre que se asomaba en la ventana del vehículo.

A veces no entendía, como ese desconocido que veía de vez en cuando, lo seguía convenciendo de fingir que todo estaba realmente bien...


End file.
